ה"תופת" בסנט'אנטיוכיה
thumb|650px|מרכז| תרשים האתר כפי שמוצג במוזיאון המקומי המונח תופת, הוא הושאל מהמקרא. הוא כינוי לאתר בסביבות ירושלים, בגיא בן הינום, בו מאמינים שהושפעו מאלילים הכנענים הקריבו ילדים ל"מולך" ול"בעל" על ידי שריפתם בחיים. היום, מקובל לכנות במונח זה "תחום- מקודש" מהתקופה הפניקית-פונית - במאות ה-1 עד ה-8 לפנה"ס , כפי שנמצאו בסרדיניה, סיציליה ותוניס (קרתגו, שהייתה מושבה פיניקית). באתרים אלו נמצאו כדים המכילים עצמות שרופות של ילדים ובעלי חיים. בסנט'אנטיוכיה בסנט'אנטיוכיה האזור המכונה תופת נבנה על ידי הפיניקים החל מהמחצית הראשונה של המאה ה-8 לפנה"ס, באזור בו מצוי מחשוף של איגנימבריט או טוף מולחם וולקני, שלא נועד למגורים, ליד השכונות Sa Guardia ב- Is Pingiadas, מצפון לעיר בהווה. במאה ה-4 היה לאזור מבוצר להגנה על האי ונכלל בו כפר. באתר נחשפו כ-3,000 כדים עם מצבות ואסטלות, אשר מאוחר יותר הוטמנו בין הנקיקים הסלעיים, בעקבות הטקסים בהם היו בוצע שריפה הילדים המתים, לפעמים עם בעלי חיים קטנים בטקסי הקרבת קרבנות לאלילים המקובלים על תושבי המקום: בעל-עמון ותנין. במרוצת מאות השנים, כאשר גדל מספר הנקברים, אורגן האתר באמצעות הקצאה של מתחמים קטנים, הכוללים לקטים של כדי נקברים. ניתוח הממצאים לאחר המחקרים הארכאולוגיים, בחלקם עדיין לא הסתיימו, עברו הממצאים תהליך של בדיקה ארכאולוגית, תוך העתקה נאמנה של כדים המכילים את אפרם של ילדים, לפעמים עברה ועותקה יחד עם אסטלה הדומה למקור. המבקר באתר זוכה לצפות במבנה המקורי של מתחם קבורה זו , הודות לנוף המרהיב מגבעה סלעית זה. בדיקת התרבות החומרית מצמביעה על כך שהעצמות נאספו תחילה בעציצים, במיוחד בשלבים המוקדמים: וכן בכלים פיניקים טיפוסיים, כמו סירים ששימשו לבישול או מיכלים לפרות. בסקרים נמצאו עצמות שרופות של ילדים ובעלי חיים, לפעמים קטנים וכן אובייקטים מקודשים .העצמות השרופות יוחסו לטכס ההקרבה עקוב מדם, שסיפק להרג הטקסי של הבכור, ואילו כיום הסקר osteological מראה כי רוב הילדים שנשרפו בתופת מתו מסיבות טבעיות ב גיל צעיר כי הוספת שרידי בעלי החיים היו חלק מהטכס עצמו. הכדים, בדרך כלל הניחו בין החללים "סלע הטבעי, לעתים קרובות מלווים במצבת אבן (היום יש כ -1,700, במוזיאונים של קליארי וסנט'אנטיוכו) נושאות תמונות אנושיות, סמליים ועוד 'לעתים רחוקות בעלי חיים הקשורים לטכס שהתקיים באזור המקודש. נמצאו גם אגרטלים ואכן בtofet של זועף נמצאו bollilatte תרבות nuragic אופיינית לתקופת הברזל, כמה מכולות ממוצא יווני Euboean וחלק היברידי מכולות אחרות, התוצאה של התערובת של מרכיבים הנגזרים מתרבויות אלה. בין הכוכבים של tofet הזועף הוא צורה חוזרת ונשנית אדם, הוכנסה במבנה אדריכלי בבית המקדש, על בסיס קטן, אז כנראה פסל פולחן. איקונוגרפיים זוהו שלבים כרונולוגיים שונים: בית המקדש עם אופי Egyptianising (אמצע החמישי - המחצית מהמאה הרביעית לפני הספירה) עם קורה, ולאחר מכן לוקח בגמלון משולש של גזירה יוונית. גלריית תמונות 12265091576 c642658919 o.jpg 12264670223 ae0ee5756f o.jpg * תמונות מהאזור מחקרים מדעיים קנדי, גרדיאן כתב בעיתון הארץ מיום 31 בינואר 2014 התופת אמיתי: תינוקות הוקרבו בקרתגו ומסכם - קבוצת מחקר בראשות היסטוריונית מאוקספורד הכריעה ויכוח רב-שנים בשאלה אם בקרתגו העתיקה העבירו עוללים באש, או רק שרפו תינוקות שמתו בפתיח נאמר - מחקר חדש מגלה שבדיוק כשם שטענו היסטוריונים ביוון וברומא העתיקה, הפיניקים בני קרתגו נהגו להעלות קורבן את עולליהם כתודה לאלים על שהיטו להם חסד, ולקבור אותם בבתי קברות מיוחדים, יחד עם בעלי החיים שהעלו לעולה. "עד כה התייחסו לכך כמו אל תעמולה שקרית, כי אנשים בעת המודרנית פשוט סירבו להאמין לזה", אומרת מרצה להיסטוריה עתיקה באוקספורד, ז'וזפין קווין, האחראית יחד עם עמיתים מהעולם למחקר שעסק באחת הסוגיות השנויות במחלוקת בארכיאולוגיה הקלאסית. לדבריה, "כשמרכזים את כל הראיות - הארכיאולוגיות, האפיגרפיות והספרותיות - זה חד-משמעי: הם אכן הרגו את ילדיהם, וממה שעולה מהכתובות שנמצאו, הם עשו זאת לא רק כזבח לחסדים בעתיד, אלא גם כדי למלא הבטחה שניתנה. לא מדובר בפולחן שכיח, והוא היה נהוג כנראה באליטה" המאמר המקורי תרגום אוטומטי בית קברות או קורבן? קבורה תינוקות במעמקי תופת קרתגו הערכות גיל מעידות על הקרבה תינוק במעמקי תופת קרתגו פטרישיה Smitha1 c1, לורנס א 'Stagera2, יוסף א Greenea2 וגל Avishaia1 שני מאמרים בגיליונות האחרונים של העת העתיקה לקחו דעות מנוגדות של קבורה התינוק ב'התופת ', המתחם בקרתגו, מקודש לאלת התניה, שהכילו כדים קבורתם של אלפים תינוקות נשרפו. הראשון (Smith et al. 2011) קבע כי אלה חייבים להיות עדות להקרבת התינוק שגינתה כל כך בקול רם על ידי סופרים יווניים ורומיים, מאז התינוקות לא היו סביב הלידה, למרות שרובם היו מתחת לגיל חודשים בעת המוות. במענה, שוורץ ואח '. (2012) טען כי תופת קרתגו היה מקום קבורה לצעיר מאוד, ללא קשר לסיבת מוות. הם העריכו גיל בעת הפטירה בין לפני ושישה חודשים, עולה בקנה אחד עם השכיחות של תמותה סביב הלידה נרשמה בחברות מסוימות בתקופות האחרונות. כאן אנחנו סוגרים את הוויכוח עם שני מסמכים נלווים. בחלק הראשון של אלה, פטרישה סמית 'ומחבריה לחזור לטוענים כי הקרבת התינוק היא עדיין (בעיניהם) הפרשנות הסבירה ביותר של הנתונים, המבוסס על התפלגות גיליו של המנוח. במקרה השני, פאולו Xella ועמיתים, גם הם משוכנעים שהקרבת תינוק התקיימה. הם לזוז הצידה מהפרטים של השיירים השרופים, עם זאת, להדגיש מגוון רחב של היבטים חברתיים אחרים והארכאולוגיים של Tophets בקרתגו ובמקומות אחרים שהם קריטיים להבנה במקלטים אלה והטקסים שלהם. המקור Cemetery or sacrifice? Infant burials at the Carthage Tophet Age estimations attest to infant sacrifice at the Carthage Tophet Patricia Smitha1 c1, Lawrence E. Stagera2, Joseph A. Greenea2 and Gal Avishaia1 Two articles in recent issues of Antiquity have taken opposing views of the infant burials in the ‘Tophet’, the precinct at Carthage, sacred to the goddess Tanit, that contained funerary urns of thousands of cremated infants. The first (Smith et al. 2011) held that these must be evidence of the infant sacrifice that was so loudly condemned by Greek and Roman writers, since the infants were not perinatal, although most were under two months old at the time of death. In a rejoinder, Schwartz et al. (2012) argued that the Carthage Tophet was the place of burial for the very young regardless of the cause of death. They estimated age at death between prenatal and six months, consistent with the recorded incidence of perinatal mortality in certain societies in recent periods. Here we close the debate with two related papers. In the first of these, Patricia Smith and her co-authors return to argue that infant sacrifice is still (in their view) the most likely interpretation of the data, based on the age distribution of the deceased. In the second, Paolo Xella and colleagues, too, are convinced that infant sacrifice took place. They step aside from the details of the cremated remains, however, to emphasise a range of other social and archaeological aspects of the Tophets in Carthage and elsewhere that are critical for understanding these sanctuaries and their rituals. השלמות למאמר * תרגום אוטומטי שני מאמרים בגיליונות האחרונים של העת העתיקה לקחו דעות מנוגדות של קבורה התינוק ב "התופת", המתחם בקרתגו, מקודשת לאלת התניה, שהכילה קבורה כדים של אלפי תינוקות נשרפו. (אל סמית et. 2011) הראשון שנערך כי אלה חייבים להיות עדות להקרבת התינוק שגינתה כל כך בקול רם על ידי סופרים יווניים ורומיים, מאז התינוקות לא היו סביב הלידה, למרות שרובם היו פחות מחודשים ישנים בזמן מוות. במענה, שוורץ ואח '. (2012) טענו כי תופת קרתגו הייתה המקום קבורה לצעירה מאוד, ללא קשר לסיבת מוות. הם העריכו גיל בעת הפטירה בין לפני ושישה חודשים, עולה בקנה אחד עם השכיחות המוקלטת של סביב הלידה תמותה בחברות מסוימות בתקופות האחרונות. כאן אנחנו סוגרים את הוויכוח עם שני מסמכים נלווים. בחלק הראשון של אלה, פטרישה סמית 'ו מחברים לחזור לטוענים כי הקרבת התינוק היא עדיין (בעיניהם) סביר להניח ש פרשנות של הנתונים, המבוססים על התפלגות גיליו של המנוח. במקרה השני, פאולו Xella ועמיתים, גם הם משוכנעים שהקרבת תינוק התקיימה. הם לזוז הצידה מ הפרטים של השיירים השרופים, עם זאת, להדגיש מגוון חברתי אחרים ו היבטים ארכאולוגיים של התופת בקרתגו ובמקומות אחר שהם קריטיים ל הבנה במקלטים אלה והטקסים שלהם. המקור Age estimations attest to infant sacrifice at the Carthage Tophet Patricia Smith1*, Lawrence E. Stager2 , Joseph A. Greene2 & Gal Avishai1 1 Laboratory of Bio-anthropology and Ancient DNA, Faculties of Medicine and Dentistry, Hadassah-Ein Karem, The Hebrew University, Jerusalem 91120, Israel (Email: pat@cc.huji.ac.il; gal.avishai@mail.huji.ac.il) 2 Semitic Museum, FAS Near Eastern Languages, 6 Divinity Avenue, Harvard University, Cambridge, MA 02138, USA (Email: stager@fas.harvard.edu; greene5@fas.harvard.edu) * Author for correspondence This paper is published in full in Antiquity 87 no. 338 December 2013. Here we publish supplementary material. Two articles in recent issues of Antiquity have taken opposing views of the infant burials in the ‘Tophet’, the precinct at Carthage, sacred to the goddess Tanit, that contained funerary urns of thousands of cremated infants. The first (Smith et al. 2011) held that these must be evidence of the infant sacrifice that was so loudly condemned by Greek and Roman writers, since the infants were not perinatal, although most were under two months old at the time of death. In a rejoinder, Schwartz et al. (2012) argued that the Carthage Tophet was the place of burial for the very young regardless of the cause of death. They estimated age at death between prenatal and six months, consistent with the recorded incidence of perinatal mortality in certain societies in recent periods. Here we close the debate with two related papers. In the first of these, Patricia Smith and her co-authors return to argue that infant sacrifice is still (in their view) the most likely interpretation of the data, based on the age distribution of the deceased. In the second, Paolo Xella and colleagues, too, are convinced that infant sacrifice took place. They step aside from the details of the cremated remains, however, to emphasise a range of other social and archaeological aspects of the Tophet in Cart * המקור מקורות * comune.santantioco * archeotur.it קטגוריה:סנט'אנטיוכו קטגוריה:אתרים ארכאולוגיים